The following invention is generally related to instrumentalities and methodologies in gaming devices. More specifically, the instant invention is directed to a gaming device having a primary game and a secondary game, with the play of the secondary game dependent on the outcome of the primary game. Play of the secondary game continues over successive gaming sessions of the primary game until the player wins or until the player chooses a different version of the secondary game. The primary game contains indicia of various types that affect the secondary game differently. Most specifically, the instant invention is directed to a gaming device in which the chances of achieving a desired outcome, with respect to the secondary game, may be maximized by a player. This is accomplished by either choosing a secondary game with greater chances of winning, and/or by increasing the wager, which puts more indicia into play on the primary game.
The primary purpose of playing any game is to win the game. While a player may initially find enjoyment in trying to win a particular game, tedium sets in if no further stimulus is offered to entertain the player. Accordingly, several games have been developed that offer a xe2x80x9cbonusxe2x80x9d game for attaining a particular outcome, allowing the player the prospect of engaging in a different gaming proposition. Generally, such bonus games are enabled by a xe2x80x9ctriggeringxe2x80x9d outcome. When the triggering outcome appears, a secondary game screen appears, and the secondary game is played independently of the primary game. When the secondary game ends, the player returns to the primary game, with no further incentive to continue play, except for the prospect of another chance at the bonus game. Secondary games are usually not triggered very often; even if the player enjoys playing the secondary game, there are not many chances to do so. Additionally, most games, whether primary or secondary, do not allow a player to control any aspects of the game, except in the case of enabling several paylines by making additional wagers. These factors, embodying much passivity, combine to produce stagnation, in which the player succumbs to a short attention span, and ends the gaming session.
The present invention is distinguishable over the prior art in a multiplicity of ways. For example, the instant invention rewards a player for winning outcomes on a primary game, and affords an opportunity to engage in a completely different type of gaming proposition.
Further, the instant invention allows a player to engage in a second gaming proposition concurrently with the primary game.
Further, the instant invention provides a player with the opportunity to engage in a more involved secondary gaming proposition, in which play continues through successive sessions of the primary game.
Further, the instant invention encourages a player to affect the possible outcome of the secondary game by increasing the wager.
Further, the instant invention permits a player to maximize the chance of winning by allowing the player to choose a secondary game which will win more often.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and novel device and method for gaming, in which a player has the opportunity to play a secondary game for more chances at success.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above which provides a player with the prospect of engaging in different types of gaming propositions concurrently in one gaming session.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above, in which play of a secondary game spans several successive sessions of the primary game.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above to offer a player the opportunity to increase the chance of winning by allowing the player to choose which secondary game is played.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method as characterized above to allow the player to increase the chance of winning by placing additional wagers, which affect the total number of favorable outcomes in the secondary game.
Viewed from a first vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for gaming, comprising, in combination a display, a wagering means, and a processor operatively coupled to said display and activated by said wagering means, said display when enabled including a plurality of indicia having means for bestowing credits, said indicia categorized into classes, each said class having differing said credit-bestowing means associated with said class.
Viewed from a second vantage point, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for gaming, the steps including receiving a wager, enabling a display upon receipt of the wager, providing a plurality of indicia, categorizing the indicia as a function of classes, and bestowing on the classes different attributes leading to credits, whereupon during play the classes affect outcome.
These and other objects will be made manifest when considering the following detailed specification when taken in conjunction with the appended drawing figures.